Hallie Santos
Hallie Janice Santos, (nee Gonzales), was born on June 15th, 1977 to Abigail and Hartley Gonzales. Abigail and Hartley had a troubled marriage from the day Hallie was born, to the point she was often left to starve for hours on end as a baby, toddler and small child. Until the fatefufl night that would change the course of her life forever. That day had been normal. She had played with her friend across the street where they had a slip'n'slide almost all day. Then she'd went home for dinner and to sleep. She'd had a nightmare and was watching the television with her mother to calm down when her father come home drunk that night and got his gun. He shot and killed Abigail execution style and then he turned the gun on himself and blew his brains out. Hallie was discovered five days later when her grandmother come to visit as planned and found Hallie curled up in her mother's arms with the television still going. She was on the brink of death herself having not eaten since the night it happened because they didn't have any food. At the hospital, she told the officer's everything that happened and was sent to live with her grandmother. As she entered her teenage years and puberty hit, Hallie discovered she was attracthed to girls and only girls. This upset her grandmother, grandfather, aunt and uncle. Which prompted her grandfather and uncle to sexually abuse her after she came out as a lesbian to the entire school and town. The day she got her license after paying her car and working two jobs after school, Hallie packed what little she had into her little volkswagon bug and left Boston for good. She didn't even finish school before she left. She had to get out or she was going to die. She stopped driving when her car ran out of gas, in Central City and accidentally stumbled upon Sergio being mugged and almost raped by a group of guys so she beat the shit out of each and every one of them to save him cause something inside her broke and caused her to lose it. She got him to the hospital after refilling her car and stayed with him until his parents showed up. Hallie was covered in bruises and had a blackeye but she wasn't hurt as badly as Sergio had been. Leona was concerned about her son but was shocked at the fact Hallie had been able to beat the shit out of guys twice her size. They decided to take her in for saving Sergio's life by risking hers and they accepted her as their daughter, adopted her and helped her through the last of her school. She graduated with honors but was able to say she'd done something on her own. David, Sergio and Hallie had an unbreakable bond. They were going to start a restauraunt and be their own thing with David as the chef, Sergio as the business head and Hallie would be a waitress along with David's wife,at the time, Carla. The night they were going to see a place, the same guys that had tried to hurt Sergio five years earlier, got the jump on them and beat Sergio within an inch of his life, David was injured in the struggle and they raped Hallie repeatedly even as she screamed for help. Someone had to have heard her cries for help because it wasn't long before officer Joe West had responded to the call and called for ambulances. Hallie was trying to keep Sergio awake and slert even after being beaten and raped repeatedly. She held him in her arms as she kept him calm and held onto him. Even at the hospital, she didn't leave his side, but unfortunately his injuries were too severe for him to live without a life support machine. He passed away at 3:35pm on September 19th, 1996. He was surrounded by her, David, his mom and dad and Carla. Hallie held David as they cried for him. Two years later, Hallie and David were both raped in the Police Academy locker room. This time, it would result in Hallie giving birth to Cristina Jaylynn Singh, David signed the birth certificate as the father because he didn't want Hallie to go through this alone. This resulted in Hallie having to put becoming a police officer off until Cristina was five years old. She enlisted in the academy again and worked really hard to graduate. The years went by without anything signifcant happenting to Hallie. David came out as gay after deciding to end it with Carla. He then came out to the police force and it really didn't shock Hallie or Joe. Working their way to the top and trying not to die was the goal for both herself and David. He got really good at CSI and she excelled in Homicides. The only downside was since she was a woman, Hallie had to work twice as hard to prove herself in a Police Force dominated by men, and she was a gay woman. When Cristina was eleven, Hallie was on assignment under cover and she got captured, raped once more and it resulted in her giving birth to Aayliah June Singh, who David adopted as well. Hallie was done with everything undercover after that. She was annoyed the guys at worked teased her for everything and never let her live down the one thing she'd been able to avoid for elevent years. When David was given the job as chief of the police department, Hallie was excited and threw him a party to celebrate. It was one of the happier moment's she shared with him in their live together. His wedding to Rob was another cause she got be bestman and it made her happy to see him happy again, all these years later after Sergio. Leona and Fredrick helped them start a company for LGBTQ+ kids, teens and adults who had been disowned by their families and needed one for support or needed a place to live until they got on their feet again. Hallie is now a senior detective along with Joe West. Category:Characters